


How do you Solve a Problem like Kavanagh?

by IzzyDelta



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e17 Letters From Pegasus, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyDelta/pseuds/IzzyDelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The data-burst sent by the Atlantis Expedition has been decrypted and is about to be distributed to the relevant departments. However Some people aren't quite sure what to make of one certain person's information, clearly it's not meant for loved ones or to educate the other SGC scientists. So does he really think that General Jack O'Neill cares for whiners? Following Jack as he goes through the motions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you Solve a Problem like Kavanagh?

**Author's Note:**

> There are excerpts from the transcripts in this piece of work. I hold no copyrights nor am I claiming any money for this piece.   
> The transcripts are in their own little section and are in italics for easy identification.

‘General O’Neill?’ The man in question looks up from the paperwork on his desk inside Cheyenne Mountain and Stargate Command.

‘Who was it?’ He asks referring to the rather quick and seemingly random opening of the stargate. Even he knows that was way to quick for a person to be transported from any distance.

‘It was Atlantis, sir. They sent a data burst.’

‘Walter.’ O’Neill states blandly, staring pointedly at the well known and popular technician.

‘It’s too soon to say sir. But Colonel Carter is already on decrypting it. She says it’s a McKay standard.’

‘Good.’ O’Neill makes the shoo gesture hinting that the paperwork needs to be done. Walter gives him a knowing smile and follows the implied order, closing the door behind him. O’Neill scowls at the retreating back but turns back to the bane of his life, paperwork. The thousands of different forms, reports and memos that are needed to be sent and read on a daily basis just to keep the base running and wages up to date.

* * *

 

Two hours later, a knock sounds on the office door and Walter sticks his head back in. ‘Has Carter decrypted it already?’

‘Mostly sir.’ Walter replies. ‘So far it’s AAR’s on the various missions they’ve been on; intel on the various races they’ve encountered; specs on Atlantis herself and details on the enemy.’

‘The enemy?’ O’Neill frowns at the last one.

‘Yes sir. Apparently they’ve encountered a form of space vampires from what I can gather. Colonel Carter just wants to make sure that everything is properly decrypted before distributing it to relevant departments sir.’

‘Good. Back to work then Walter.’

‘Yes sir.’ Walter pulls his head back and closes the door again. O’Neill looks at the various piles of paperwork on his desk: to do, very important, done. The pile that had to be done but wasn’t important was the tallest. The pile of very important and must be done the next few hours was less than tenth the height of the to do pile. And the done pile, was double the height of the to do pile. he sits back in his chair with his hands clasped behind his neck and stretched kinks out of his back. He throws his pen down on the desk and gets up, judging himself worthy for break time. 

* * *

 

O’Neill wanders down to the mess hall and picks up some sandwiches and drinks, enough for three, having seen Teal’c sitting at a table with some of the new intake of military. He runs his eye over them and makes a bet with himself that not a single one of them will make it past two minutes forty five sparring with the big guy. He nods hello as he catches his good friend’s eye. Teal’c merely raises an eyebrow and inclines his head. O’Neill nods back and ambles down to Daniel’s lab where he is just certain that the linguist is really deep in one of his dusty old tomes that always seems to breed dust regardless of how recently it’s been read. He peeks into the lab but surprisingly doesn’t find his friend there. He pulls a face before heading back to the elevator to head to Sam’s lab.

‘There you are.’ He states walking in with the tray loaded with food. He looks around for Sam Carter but doesn’t spot her.

‘Here who is?’ Daniel asks absentmindedly.

‘You.’ O’Neill states. ‘Food. Eat.’ He places a sandwich within easy reach of the man staring at the screen in front of him. ‘What’cha doing?’

‘What?’ Daniel looks up at him confused. ‘Oh, Dr Weir sent samples of the database on Atlantis in the data burst. I’m just getting a quick look. Is it lunchtime already?’

‘It’s 1500 Daniel.’

‘Really? Oh. Right. Thanks.’

‘Where’s Carter?’ Daniel looks up from the screen again looking around the lab confused.

‘Umm…’

‘Here sir.’ She answers walking into the lab. ‘Ooh, food.’

‘Thought you might need it by now.’

‘Thank you.’ she states.

‘How’s it going?’

‘It’s all decrypted.’ She says around a mouthful of sandwich. ‘All we need to do now is send it off to the relevant departments. And to check nothing violated any confidentiality agreements.’

‘What?’

‘McKay used a compression ratio on the data burst so they could send a lot of information. And I mean a lot. They managed to even get personal messages out.’

‘We have to check those.’ O’Neill states blandly not looking forward to looking through them.

‘Of course sir. Major Davies is assigning a couple of people to go through them.’ O’Neill sighs with relief and starts to eat his own food, having successfully retrieved his former teammates from their respective areas of study to eat at least some food.

* * *

 

‘Hey Jack.’ O’Neill looks up from the crust of his nearly finished sandwich to stare his friend, now peering over Sam’s shoulder at the computer.

‘What?’ He mumbles, mouth full of food.

‘Come look at this.’ O’Neill swallows with slight difficulty

‘Better not be a language thing.’ He mutters looking over Sam’s other shoulder. ‘is that Kavanagh?’

‘Yes.’ Daniel states. ‘Feel free to delete it though.’

‘Why would I do that?’ he asks as he plugs a third set of earphones into his ears. He taps Sam’s shoulders to indicate that she should play. O’Neill watches as Kavanagh sits down in what clearly is a conference room and open his laptop.

* * *

_KAVANAGH_

_Who all will be watching this?_

_FORD (Off camera)_

_Uh, anyone you're sending it to. Family, friends, loved ones._

_KAVANAGH_

_Will anyone from Atlantis be viewing this?_

_FORD_

_No, messages are private. You can get as mushy as you want._

_KAVANAGH_

_All right. Uh, this is a message is for General Jack O'Neill of Stargate Command. I feel it is my duty to inform you of what I consider to be serious errors in judgment among the leaders of this expedition, most notably, Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Her actions have repeatedly and recklessly exposed the people of this expedition to extreme danger, leading us directly to the grave situation we currently find ourselves in._

_FORD_

_You know what? How about I leave the room, and let you record your whining in private?_

_KAVANAGH_

_Fine. I've been keeping a record of Dr. Weir's questionable activities, which I would like to detail for you now._  

* * *

 

O’Neill taps Carter on the shoulder for her to stop it. ‘Have you two listened to all of it?’ they nod. ‘Let me guess, he want me to pull Weir out of the leadership position because he doesn’t like her?’

‘More like, he wants a leader who will to pander to his every whim as long as he gets survive.’

‘Well that’s not going to happen.’ Sam skips the video forward a bit and pulls out the signal splitters that had been in.

* * *

 

_KAVANAGH_

_Authorized using a prisoner to test an experimental drug, in clear violation of the Geneva Convention Authorized. Lowering the Stargate shield when the authenticity of the incoming travellers was clearly in question._  

* * *

 

‘The Geneva Convention? He’s using the Geneva Convention?’ O’Neill questions after Sam has presses pause again. Daniel nods sagely.

‘Yep.’ He says. ‘It gets better.’ He nudges Sam for access to the computer and pulls up a biological schematic. ‘This is who the prisoner was, or at least a member of the same species.’ O’Neill stares at the picture on screen. He scans the text.

‘A space vampire who wants to eat people? Who thinks of these things?’

‘Reports from Atlantis say that there are several ships that are on route to attack the city.’ O’Neill rubs his eyes.

‘Let me get this straight. Kavanagh went on the expedition thinking that because it’s civilian led his ideas wouldn’t be shot down, even if it meant people dying. And we have to treat all prisoners fairly even if they think we’re basically herd animals to them?’

‘I think so.’ Daniel agrees. Sam nods.

‘And what am I supposed to do about it?’

‘I don’t know sir.’ Sam states. ‘but if I were you, I would pull him back to earth and deposit him at Area 51, where he can be safe and sound.’ O’Neill looks at her carefully. ‘Not saying to have to do it sir, but that’s what I would do.’

‘You know Carter. That’s a good idea.’ He says slowly. ‘Make sure the relevant things get sent to my desk. And I’ll look through them. Give me a transcript of his whinging.’ O’Neill flaps a hand in the direction of the computer to indicate exactly who he means. 

* * *

 

‘You wanted to see me General?’ Kavanagh slowly enters the office, slightly confused as to why he was recalled to the SGC. O’Neill looks up at the conceited doctor. He pastes on a fake smile, which Kavanagh returns with a genuine one. ‘Is this about my message?’

‘Sorta.’ O’Neill replies vaguely. ‘Sit down.’ Kavanagh does so, almost squirming with delight. ‘There’s an opening at Area 51 which needs someone of your… talents fulfil properly. It seems that Atlantis doesn’t really fit with you and it was suggested that you would prefer this slot.’

‘Of Course, General. I’d love to take the position.’ O’Neill smiles at the excitement of the doctor, who seem like he didn’t notice the hesitation or the fact that O’Neill hadn’t specified exactly what he would be doing. ‘Thank you for the opportunity sir.’

‘My Pleasure.’

‘Dr Weir’s actions will be…’

‘Don’t worry, everything will be examined thoroughly during the debriefing sessions.’ Kavanagh beams at him and leaves with a slight bounce in his step. O’Neill glares at his back.

‘What’s up?’ Daniel asks entering the office.

‘Kavanagh.’ O’Neill scowls.

‘He seems happy.’ Daniel closes the door.

‘He thinks he’s got what he wants.’ Jack mutters still glowering at the door.

‘So he doesn’t know that he’s going to be a deputy department leader?’ Jack faces Daniel with a more sarcastic expression.

‘Nope. Of course it gives him plenty of time for his own personal research. Something he pointed out that he didn’t get in Atlantis.’ O’Neill pauses, ‘Besides, I’m only doing what was requested.’

‘Jack?’

‘Plenty of people in Atlantis asked for Kavanagh to be asked to leave and he doesn’t want to be under the leadership of Dr Weir. So everything turns out for the best. Right?’

‘Until he finds out just what he’ll be doing.’ Daniel points out.

‘Not my problem.’ Jack states confidently opening a file, before closing it and putting aside for General Landry

‘Until it is.’

‘Nope, it will be Landry’s problem.’


End file.
